Harder to Breathe
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Caleb/Reid slash. Controlling Caleb. Dark Caleb. Bitter. Lotsa sex. See full warnings inside. "It's getting harder and harder to breathe..."


**D/c**: I don't own the Covenant Boys.  
**D/c 2**: I don't own the song. Maroon 5 does. It's called _Harder to breathe_. It'll be in _italics_.

**Warnings**: Big warnings. Sex, sex, sex. Micro-BDSM. Controlling Caleb. Oh yeah, slash. Boyxboy goodness. Caleb/Reid. Um... it could be more graphic, but it's kinda bad. Darkish. I wanted it darker, but that's life. Songfic, obviously. Oh, and language, they are teenage boys.

Kay. This is a oneshot, but it's huge. I couldn't make it into chapters, because it's all one song. I guess if someone wants me to, I could split it up between verses.

Please enjoy and don't hate me.  
And please review!  
--

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable.  
So condescending, unnecessarily critical.  
I have the tendency of getting very physical.  
So watch your step, cause if I do you'll need a miracle._

Caleb was yelling at Reid once again. The boy was Using during school and Caleb had told him off time and time again for the same offense. After the bell had rung, Caleb immediately sought him out and dragged him to his car, forcing the blonde to go with him and leave Tyler's side. The other two brothers knew what was going on and had sense enough to stay away while Caleb was playing Big Brother. So they now sat in Caleb's vehicle as he sped down the road toward his house, Caleb nagging and yelling and Reid scowling and sulking in the passenger seat. 

Reid tried protesting multiple times, but Caleb shut him up each time, only to continue ranting. He huffed random things under his breath, clearly not happy with the brunette. Caleb however, chose to ignore the insults and snide comments, as they hadn't effected him since they were about six.

The eldest didn't pause to take much of a breath until he shut the engine off and pointed to his house. Reid knew where this was going, as he'd been dragged here many times before. He sighed and got out, slamming the door moodily. Caleb stormed ahead, knowing that Reid would follow him. Although he played bad boy, the members of the Covenant knew that when it came down to it, Reid would follow Caleb, no matter what he said.

"_Mom!_" Caleb bellowed when he stepped in the house. Receiving no reply, he knew that the two were alone, and the second the blonde stepped over the threshold, he slammed him into the door. Reid set his jaw, but wisely kept his mouth shut, knowing that this was Caleb's territory. "I'm warning you Blondie, you keep pulling this shit and you know that I will make you sorry." He hissed in a deathly whisper. Reid tried to hold in a shiver, but failed. The tremor that went through the blonde drew Caleb's eyes to his body.

What came next was routine for them. After the two fought, Caleb's frustration would escalate, and they rarely ended up physically fighting, (Because Reid knew that Caleb would eventually win, once he called the power to him.) so instead, Caleb would take control of him sexually.

Caleb pressed his body against Reid's and leaned his forehead against the blonde hair. He stared into the bright blue eyes, his own dark ones filled with want and anger. Reid lost it first and closed the space between their lips, anticipating the punishment to come. Caleb kissed him with bruising force, pressing forward so Reid's shoulder blades ground against the solid door. He groaned a bit and Caleb pulled away.

"Get upstairs." He muttered, no real force behind his instructions. Reid nodded and dashed away from him before Caleb decided it would suffice to press him into the wall. Caleb bit his tongue for a moment, trying to control himself. He knew that half of the time, Reid Used just to piss him off, because it aroused them both. Caleb took an extra minute just to keep the blonde waiting in worry, before walking up the stairs slowly, heading to his bedroom.

Caleb locked the boys in his bedroom and met Reid's nervous eyes. He was instantly straddling him on the bed, pinning his arms down and kissing his tattoos, knowing fully well that it drove Reid crazy. He slowly assaulted the skin on the pale neck, nipping at his veins to make his breath hitch. When Caleb noticed that Reid was getting particularly hard, he ground against him, tugging his teeth across Reid's bottom lip. Reid arched against him as best as he could, only to have Caleb pull away and shove him down hard. He released Reid's hands long enough to remove the blonde's shirt, before taking Reid's own school tie from around the teased neck. Reid's eyes fluttered closed and he bit his lip, knowing what was coming. Caleb pushed Reid toward the head of the bed and tied the tie around his wrists and through the holes in the headboard._  
_

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here.  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear.  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone.  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on._

Caleb torturously kissed and bit over Reid's torso, making his way down and eventually stripping the boy of his pants and boxers. He kissed and licked, nipped and sucked at Reid's dick until he was quite literally begging Caleb to take him. Caleb wanted to, really he did, but the nagging thought of Sarah was still in the back of his mind, and it always kept him from going all the way and fucking Reid's brains out. Usually he got frustrated and jerked off while watching Reid suffer, then would finally give in and make Reid cum. This routine was growing mundane for Caleb, and he just wanted to follow his primal instincts and ignore the voice in his mind. 

Deciding that he could do whatever the Hell he wanted, Caleb spread Reid's legs apart with his knees and positioned himself. Reid held his breath and Caleb plunged into him, gasping at the tight muscles around him. Reid screwed his face up tightly, grinding his teeth and breathing through his nostrils. Caleb began to move and Reid couldn't keep the moans from his throat. As Caleb began to thrust faster, he shifted to change his angle, and all of a sudden, Reid let a scream tear from his throat. Caleb kept hitting the spot that made Reid cry out, and soon the boy was quaking under him, unable to keep from thrashing about. One more slam into him and Caleb felt himself tip over the edge as Reid pressed up against him and came over both of their chests.

Caleb pulled out breathing hard and looked over Reid's naked, sweating body. Aftershock tremors ran through his body every few beats and it made Caleb want only to kiss him still. He undid the tie around Reid's hands and the boy wrapped his arms around Caleb shyly, almost afraid he'd be pushed off. Caleb was sweaty and warm, but let Reid pull him close for a moment. He helped Reid pull his pants back up, but didn't bother zipping the fly. He laid them down and looked over Reid for a moment. The blonde could barely keep his eyes open. Even Caleb had to admit that he'd never had as intense of an orgasm as this before.

"Reid?" He asked carefully, voice low. Reid turned his focus on Caleb, but didn't say anything. "This still doesn't mean anything." He said flatly. They'd made a deal after the first few times, that Reid was to go back to Tyler the night of messing around, and that nothing they ever did meant anything. Caleb knew that Reid wasn't going to leave tonight. "Tomorrow morning, you leave." He ordered. Reid nodded before closing his eyes.

Caleb sighed, grinding his teeth. He knew that this was going to change what was between them. He was pissed though, because Reid knew that he was supposed to leave. "This means nothing." He muttered out loud, just to convince himself. He fell asleep, dreading the morning.

Caleb woke up and shook the blonde beside him. Reid groaned and woke up, wincing in pain as he moved. He looked over at Caleb and he bit his lip, trying to decide what would happen next. Caleb shook his head and answered the unasked question.

"Go home Reid." He said stiffly. "Go back to Ty. He's probably wondering where you are." Reid sighed and sat up.

"Caleb, last night wasn't like the others." He tried. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to unknot the tangles from the dried sweat.

"Reid, we had a deal. You've got to go." Caleb's voice was thick and he tried to hold in the anger from last night. He knew that soon he was going to start yelling. Only Reid knew about his dark, angry side that he hid from the world, and sometimes he felt guilty about taking his rage out on the blonde.

"Caleb, please just talk to me for a minute?" Reid asked. His bright eyes were shielded by his hair, but Caleb wouldn't have looked into them anyway, he was too upset.

"Reid! There's nothing to talk about. Nothing happened." Caleb tried lying to the both of them, but it was clear that neither of them believed it.

"Cay, I know that there's no way Sarah gets you that hot." He was scowling now, waiting for Caleb to start yelling at him again so he could at least stay a while.

"Get out of here, I mean it." When Reid didn't move, he began to shout, unable to control himself. "Seriously! One of us may be more turned on by dick than pussy, but let me tell you, it's not me. Just because you can't get it off with anyone else, doesn't mean that I can't." Caleb knew that he was just spouting shit. Reid could be and often was easily fucked over by any girl that came his way. They both knew that Caleb was just trying to cover his own feelings. Caleb wanted to deny the feelings of urgency that were trying to swallowing his brain.

Reid knew he had to leave before Caleb freaked out and sucker punched him, so he left without another word, and Caleb knew that there would be confrontation in the near future. As soon as the bedroom door closed behind Reid, Caleb turned and punched the headboard hard enough to cut his knuckles open. His eyes flashed black just long enough to heal the minor cut before he sighed and fell back on the bed, smelling Reid's sweat mixed with the scent of sex.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love,  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up.  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams,  
Is there anyone out there, cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe.  
Is there anyone out there, cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe._

Caleb hit Nicky's that night, after an entire day of avoiding the brothers of the Covenant, only to find them there shooting pool. He sighed, but went over to meet them anyway. Pogue met his eyes in a knowing way. He stepped aside and pulled Caleb away from the other two. Tyler pretended to ignore them and Reid watched from the corner of his eyes. 

"Whatever you did to Reid last night, you should know that it's messing with his head today." Pogue said right away, looking pointedly at Caleb. Caleb sighed, Pogue always knew. How was it that he always knew?

"What makes you think I did-" Pogue cut him off before he could even finish a sentence.

"Well for one thing, Reid hasn't so much as looked at a girl tonight. That blonde bitch that's always hanging off of his arm barely even caught his attention. So whatever you did, it's fucking with his head." Caleb opened him mouth to protest, but Pogue held up a hand. "I don't care, I don't want to know what goes on at your house. All I know is that you'd better talk to him, soon." Caleb bit the inside of his cheek and refrained from saying a word.

Pogue clapped him on the shoulder before turning back to the others. Reid tried to catch Caleb's eye, but he purposefully avoided his gaze. Tyler leaned against a wall, watching the others for a moment. Caleb caught him watching them, but he only raised a questioning eyebrow, to which Caleb shook his head. The boys finished their game without much conversation between them. Caleb had watched from the side and when the game was over, he snagged Reid's arm, pulling him close.

"We've gotta talk Reid." He hissed in his ear. Reid narrowed his eyes.

"What for, so you can insult me again and rip on me for Using?" He growled, shoving from Caleb's arms. Caleb knew that the anger was half actual and half an act. He actually did want to talk, but that damned voice in his head was screaming dirty suggestions of what he could do to the blonde.

"If you didn't Use, I wouldn't bitch about it." Caleb's eyes darkened. He knew that the blonde was starting their game of cat and mouse again. It would be up to Caleb to ruffle Reid's feathers enough for him to get pissed and flip out. Once that happened, they'd be back in bed again.

"Guys, chill out. We're at Nicky's, remember?" Apparently, their mini-spat had caught Tyler's attention. He pulled Reid backwards and held his arms, ready if the blonde decided to lash out.

"Baby Boy, we're cool. It's nothing." Reid's voice was always softer when he spoke to Tyler. Caleb watched his expression change as he talked to the youngest of them. His heart jolted a bit, seeing the way Reid wanted to always protect Tyler. He was getting angry and he didn't even know why. There wasn't a logical reason for this, and _that_ fueled his anger. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he spoke against his better judgement.

"It's not nothing Reid, it's important. If anyone found out, we'd all be screwed." Caleb was trying not to speak loudly and draw attention, but Pogue stepped over to them, ready to interfere. Reid tore from Tyler's grip and they all thought he was going to punch Caleb, but he slammed him into a wall instead, hissing in his ear so only the leader could hear.

"I didn't even Use today. If this is about this morning, you're breaking your own rules, _Leader_." Tyler was about to pry Reid from Caleb before they caused a scene, but Pogue halted him for a moment, while Reid was growling in Caleb's ear. Caleb closed his eyes and bit his lip to avoid shivering as Reid's threatening voice rang through his head. "You said you didn't need me. You said that nothing we did mattered. You kicked me out this morning. I don't need you, and you know that. It's your conscience that's going to fuck you over, not mine." He pulled back, leaving Caleb with one last breath in his ear. He met Caleb's eyes and there was mischief in his bright eyes, even though his face was stony.

"Let's get out of here guys, you're drawing attention." Tyler pulled Reid's arm gently and the blonde followed him. Pogue turned warning eyes to Caleb and it made him want to hit something. Pogue was in no place to warn anybody. He didn't have any idea what was going on in Caleb and Reid's lives.

"Why'd I even come here?" He complained to Pogue. Pogue shrugged, knowing not to say anything to anger Caleb when he was arguing with Reid. "Sorry Pogue, I'm just gonna bail. Catch ya later." He left Pogue, ignoring the eye roll of the long-haired boy. When he got to the parking lot, Ty's hummer was gone and he knew Reid was out somewhere with him. He cursed and scuffed his feet angrily on the pavement. He headed back to his house, not even expecting his mother to be home.

Caleb flopped down on a couch, flipping on the large television in front of him. He stared moodily at it, not paying attention to the flashing pictures in the least bit. His mind was reeling. He hated that Tyler got all of Reid's attention, even if it didn't mean anything. He shouldn't even care, what he and Reid did was supposed to be nothing. He wasn't supposed to want to do anything with the blonde, much less make him orgasm repeatedly. Caleb took a pillow and held it over his face for a moment, shouting his frustrations into it. His doorbell rang and echoed through the house, briefly distracting him.

Caleb sighed and rose from the couch, heading to the door. However, before he got there, it opened and the very blonde entered nervously. He swallowed and kicked off his shoes at the door. Shuffling his feet slightly, he walked to the doorway of Caleb's living room, but didn't dare enter until Caleb called him over. Caleb's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but he motioned for Reid to come over to him anyway.

Reid stopped a few inches in front of Caleb, looking apologetically through his eyelashes. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his head was bowed. Caleb raised a hand to the boy's cheek and rubbed the tight skin gently. He pulled Reid forward a bit and kissed him softly for a brief second. Reid had too much pride to apologize, but he knew that he was in trouble for the goings on at Nicky's. Caleb knew that this was Reid's way of crawling back to him and it made him almost want to smirk, but the nervousness across Reid's face made him melt a bit. He took his free hand and ran it through Reid's silky hair.

"I don't get it." Caleb said lowly. He could feel his stomach knotting and he hated it. Reid gave him a questioning look, but still said nothing. Caleb's hand tightened at the roots of Reid's hair and the boy's eyes closed tightly. "I don't know why you make me feel like this." He growled, pressing his body against Reid's. He pulled the blonde head back by his hair and kissed his adam's apple.

He pulled back a bit and released the blonde hair. Reid opened his eyes and they were glazed over. His breath was heavy and he was wringing his pale hands nervously. Caleb looked over the blonde's body, hovering his sights on his groin for a second, before meeting his face.

"It's gonna be rough tonight Blondie. This is your chance to leave." Caleb was seriously holding back, because he was feeling furious and he wanted Reid to know that he was up for a hard time. The blonde shook his head and bit his lip, and Caleb could see the lust in his eyes.

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head.  
You should know better, you never listened to a word I said.  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat,  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did._

Time seemed to run on fast forward as Caleb took control of Reid. He'd ordered the blonde upstairs and soon enough he was tied spread eagle, bound by his ankles and wrists, laying on his stomach. Caleb had removed his clothing and had covered his shoulders in hickies and bite marks. His neck was assaulted with bruises and nail marks welted over his ribs and back. Reid was nearly panting already, and Caleb was just now getting into the groove. 

"Look at me." He demanded, standing beside the bed. Reid turned his face toward him, listening intently. "Now, I know that you didn't expect me to forget about tonight at Nicky's." Reid swallowed hard.

Caleb gently ran his hand down his back and back up his spine, making Reid squirm. Caleb saw Reid biting his lip and knew that Reid consented to where this was going. Reid was not nieve, especially on things that had to do with sex. Caleb didn't doubt in the slightest that Reid knew what was coming. He kissed the blonde on the cheek and ran his fingers through the soft hair.

"You're going to be punished." He stated simply, still softly stroking Reid's hair. The catch of Reid's breath didn't escape his attention. "Do you know why?" He asked, voice taking an authoritative quality. Reid nodded. "Well?"

"You're in charge. I put on a scene. I should know better than to piss you off." This was the first time he'd spoken since he'd entered the house and his voice was gentle, but had definite smart ass, defiant undertones, and Caleb caught them. He narrowed his eyes, knowing that this was part of his game.

Caleb stood up and stared down at the boy tied to his bed. There was a little voice in his head that thought the words he wouldn't say out loud. _I'm going to beat your ass raw then fuck you until you can't see straight._ Of course he knew that was what he wanted to do, but he wasn't going to tell the blonde. He unclipped his belt buckle and slid the leather belt from the belt loops in his slacks. He snapped it in his hands and watched as Reid's eyes got big and his cheeks flushed red.

Folding the belt a few times, he smacked it in his palm to test the sting. Without warning, he hit Reid across the ass, and the boy sucked in a sharp breath. Caleb smirked at the reaction. He lengthened the belt a bit and swung again, cracking it across the back of his thighs. Reid was biting his tongue to keep from making noise and Caleb was loving it.

Time fell into a slow-motion system of robotics for the next few minutes. Caleb continued punishing Reid, hitting him between the backs of his knees to the middle of his back. Reid got to the breaking point and tried to arch away from the painful sting, but couldn't move enough to do so. He shouted out curses into the pillow, and Caleb only hit him harder when he did so. He made sure never to hit hard enough to draw blood, but the tight skin was covered in welts and varying shades of deep red and purple. The brunette paused every now and then to remind Reid why he was punishing him and to rub over the welts gently.

"Remember Reid, I'm in charge." He drew back the belt and hit him harder than any of the other blows had been, just to see the reaction. Reid was already squirming and sobbing dryly into the pillow below him. The last hit made him jerk and cry out pitifully, only making Caleb's heart jump in his chest. He'd thrown off his shirt at one point and was now just as sweaty as Reid. He took one more swing across Reid's red ass and threw the belt aside, the sound of the crack ringing in his ears.

Caleb kicked off his pants and crawled over the shaking blonde. He straddled the boy and sat back on his heels. Reaching out, he gently ran his hands over Reid's bare back, fingers dancing over the welts softly. He could feel the heat from the boy under him, especially from Reid's butt where his own groin was hovering. He was harder than a rock and his cock ached, but he wanted to control Reid and couldn't do much while the boy was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh... you've been such a good boy. I'll give you a reward if you stop crying." Caleb heard him mumble something and assumed that he was denying his tears. He inched his rubbing hands down to the carved hips, reaching under the boy and making his way to Reid's dick. To his surprise, Reid was about as hard as he was, and Caleb knew that Reid would be ready for him.

Caleb squirmed a bit to get his boxers off and to the floor. He pressed his cock against Reid's hot skin and both boys groaned. Caleb wasn't going to wait any longer, and pressed into Reid, using only the precum on his dick as lube. The heat on the inside of Reid's body was so much intensified by the heat on the outside, that when Caleb met his hips on Reid's skin, he couldn't help but shiver with restraint. Unable to hold out, he slowly increased speed, teasing Reid's erection as best as he could in the little space that his hand fit under them. Thrusting in one last time, he came inside of Reid and the hot fluid was too much for the boy to handle. Reid came, screaming Caleb's name into the pillow and his whole body trembling with Caleb's shaking.

Caleb pulled out, suddenly overcome with fatigue. He let the power flow through his veins and the ties slipped from Reid's limbs. The boy didn't move and Caleb frowned a bit. Before letting the power slip away, he called his boxers to him and slipped them on. He groaned as the energy left his veins and felt his muscles stiffening. He fell beside Reid and pulled the boy close. Reid's face was covered in tear streaks and his hair stuck to his face. His entire body was shimmering with sweat and he looked so worn out, he could barely keep his eyes open.

Caleb knew that it was against their deal and that tomorrow morning there would be hell to pay, but he couldn't give a shit right now and pulled Reid close, letting the boy bury his face in his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around Reid and held him close, breathing in the scent and trying to think, although his mind was too foggy to do so. He felt the heat on Reid's back and rubbed gentle circles with his thumbs, feeling Reid occasionally jump a bit as he hit a sore spot a bit too hard. He fell asleep holding the only body he wanted to touch right now, not caring that there was still a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love,  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up.  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams,  
Is there anyone out there, cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe.  
Is there anyone out there, cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe._

Caleb woke up to Reid pulling from his arms. It was early in the morning and he wasn't even sure the sun was up yet. Reid met his eyes for a second and smirked that flirty little smug smile that he had. He slipped his clothes on quickly and took one last glance back at Caleb before walking out the door. Caleb wasn't happy though, and it bugged him. Why did he care that Reid was leaving? He shouldn't care, the deal was his idea in the first place. Why the fuck did this eat at his mind so much? 

Caleb was beyond upset at this. He couldn't think straight and everything reminded him of Reid. He wouldn't admit to himself that he might actually like Reid, he just insisted that he liked to make him squirm. He knew that both of them loved it, otherwise Reid wouldn't keep pushing him and coming back. He refused to admit that he needed Reid though. He had Sarah, Reid was the one that needed stability, Reid needed him.

Caleb decided right then, laying in his sweat-soaked sheets, staring at the ceiling, that he was going to prove that Reid was the one that needed him. He just had to get his plan to work. First thing he had to do was to get Reid to come back to him again, but after Reid left so easily, would he come back? He sighed and laid there, willing himself into sleep, although it took a lot of effort.

When Caleb finally dragged himself out of bed in the morning, he remembered that it was Saturday, which was perfectly okay with him. He went about his day as usual, helping his mother without complaint, cleaning the house, and doing homework. By the time he was finished, it was about time to find his friends for the evening. However, his cell phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out, surprised to see Reid's name on the screen.

"Hello?" he answered, wondering why the blonde would call him, as he never called anybody.

"So, Ty's not here tonight, he's staying at his mom's house. If you wanted to come to the dorm, we can hang out." Caleb knew exactly what he meant by '_hang out_' and smirked. Now was his chance to put his plan into action.

"No, Reid. We're not going to do anything, unless I decide that we're going to do it." Caleb sighed quietly, knowing that Reid was going to be pissed.

"Okay, fine. Talk to you later." He didn't sound nearly as torn up as Caleb was hoping and it only made him angrier. He hung up and threw his phone at the wall, momentarily consumed by unexplained hatred. He wanted to hurt the blonde, then fuck away his pain. His mind had been working all day and he was getting hornier each passing second. He clenched his fists angrily and stormed from the house, jumping into his car and speeding toward the dorms where Reid and Tyler lived. Caleb stormed through the building to their room and got there just as Reid was leaving and locking the door. He jumped when Caleb came out of no where and slammed him against the wall. Reid winced in pain and Caleb fought the urge to kiss him right there in the middle of the hallway.

"Ow... I thought you didn't want to do anything." Reid hissed. Caleb's eyes flashed black and the bedroom door unlocked. His eyes slipped back to normal and there was pure desire held in them. He shoved Reid back into the room and closed the door.

"I don't fucking need you." He growled angrily. Reid frowned.

"I never said you did." He didn't sound too sure though. They both knew that when he was on a roll being a rebel, he often said things he would later regret. It was clear to Caleb that Reid was wracking his brain, trying to figure out if it was his fault that Caleb was upset.

"Where were you going?" Caleb demanded, kicking off his shoes and pointing to Reid's own so he'd remove them. The blonde complied and shrugged.

"I was going to go to Nicky's and pick up some girl, probably." Caleb hooked his thumbs in Reid's front pockets of his jeans and pulled him close.

"You know that none of them would be able to do what I did." His voice dropped in pitch and he pulled Reid against his chest. Reid's breath quickened and he nodded. Neither of them moved or spoke for a moment, until Reid broke the silence.

"So why are you here then?" he asked, voice shaking a bit. Caleb was sure it was because his breath was running across the blonde's neck every few seconds. He had to think for a second before he could answer.

"I'm here because I can be. Because I know that you want me." He pressed his groin against Reid's. "Because I know you want my dick." He breathed lowly. Reid bit his lips for a second before accidentally letting his tongue slip.

"As much as you want mine." He muttered, unable to stop himself. His eyes widened a bit after he'd said this. Caleb glared a bit and spun Reid around, holding him by his shoulders. He ground against the boy, knowing that he was hitting bruises and arousing him.

"Don't forget Blondie," Caleb said, biting Reid's neck and shoulders, just to feel him arch into it. "I'm in charge." He growled, walking to the front of Reid and pressing down on his head. Reid dropped to his knees and looked up at Caleb with his bright eyes through his light lashes. Caleb's hand tangled in the thin hair and the other found the corner of Reid's night stand. Reid's fingers quickly opened Caleb's fly and he teased him fully erect within a matter of minutes. Caleb's hand roughly tugged at the blonde hair, making Reid wince a bit as his head was guided forward. Caleb felt the heat spreading through his abs, and lower. He couldn't keep his hips still, and that was fine with him, because Reid wasn't complaining. As Reid's tongue swirled around him and the heat from his mouth covered his member, he couldn't hold it anymore and came in Reid's throat, digging his hands into the blonde hair and the wood of the night stand painfully hard. The blonde choked as Caleb's hips thrust forward and his dick rammed the back of his throat. He coughed violently for a moment while Caleb stroked his hair to calm him down, and by then his face was red with both arousal and lack of air. Caleb pulled Reid up by his hair, and kissed the tears from the corner of his eyes.

"Come now, no need to cry." Caleb joked, just to see the blonde's reaction.

"I'm not crying, I'm choking, you shit." He said bitterly. Caleb gave him a look of warning, but the blonde ignored it.

_Does it kill,  
Does it burn,  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control?_

Caleb brought one hand to Reid's arm and took hold of him at his tattoo, digging his nails into the sensitive flesh. Reid inhaled sharply through his nose, but didn't say anything. Caleb took this as a means to continue and removed the blonde's pants with his other hand. He maneuvered them to the nearest wall and leaned against it, pulling Reid close to him. He ran his nails down Reid's back and the boy arched into him to avoid the pain. 

"You know you like it." Caleb said, tugging at his hoop earring with his teeth. Reid closed his eyes a bit at the sting in his ear and sighed contentedly.

"You torturing me?" He asked, edge to his voice. "Yeah, it's a barrel of fun." He said sarcastically.

"You keep coming back." Caleb argued, nails digging deeper into the bruised skin on his lower back.

"Mm..." Reid groaned painfully, but he didn't have a retort.

"Besides," he said, positioning himself to enter Reid. "You never, even once," he paused an raised Reid's leg up to wrap around him and give him a better angle for penetration. "Told me to stop." Before Reid could say anything, he shoved hard into the blonde, hitting his prostate on the first try, making the boy tense around him.

Caleb's hands moved to Reid's ass, gripping hard and shooting pain through the blonde. He felt Reid begin to shake after a few more thrusts and he kneaded Reid's tender, bruised flesh. Reid had been biting his tongue and trying not to cry out, but the assault on his injured skin mixed with the flames shooting through the inside of his body were too much and he cried out into Caleb's shoulder. Caleb knew that Reid was going to lose it soon and sped up his movement, bringing his hands up Reid's back to pull him close. His hands dug into the blonde's back tightly and he could feel his shirt dampening with escaped tears. Reid lost it first, followed by a not-nearly-as-impressive orgasm from Caleb. Caleb let Reid's leg slip down and let Reid fall against him, breathing hard and sniffling back tears.

_Does it thrill,  
Does it sting,  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold?_

"Do you always cry when you cum?" Caleb asked, rubbing across the back of Reid's neck gently. 

"Fuck you." He muttered without any force behind the words in the slightest. Caleb knew that it was because he's caused the boy such an intense mixture of pain and pleasure, but he liked messing with Reid's head.

"Get up." Caleb ordered. Reid whined, but stood anyway. He searched for his jeans and pulled them over his hips. He sat on his bed, staring at Caleb. The brunette adjusted his pants and laid against the wall for a second, lost in the bright blue eyes. He didn't want to be a girl and leave, he wanted to stay in charge. However, this was Reid's room.

"You gonna stay?" Reid asked after a moment, breaking the thick silence. "We don't have to do anything, we can watch a movie or something." He suggested, throwing off his sweaty shirt. Caleb watched it land in a pile on the floor and it only made him want to bite the boy's nipples. Why was he so horny? It didn't seem fair, the boy shouldn't have such a hold on him, he was in charge, dammit!

"No." He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He saw the disappointed look on Reid's face and felt a tiny victory.

Now, he didn't want to be a bad guy, but he liked to have the last word and make sure that Reid thought about him for a long time after he left. He almost held his tongue, but the boy spoke up and he knew he was going to lose it.

"Cay, you can stay here, Ty won't be back until later tomorrow. I really don't care." He paused for a second and his voice was unsure, but he kept talking anyway. "I want you to stay, I... I want you..." He watched Caleb for his reaction. Caleb bit his lip as he felt the familiar pangs of anger raging through his veins.

"Reid, you want me to stay? I already told you, I don't need you. I don't want you anymore than I want any of the other guys. I fucked you because I liked it. I beat on you because you let me. You're turned on by it just as much as I am. Remember our deal? This. Means. Nothing." Caleb knew that everything he said was a lie, but he for once wasn't sure that Reid understood that. Usually he just yelled and stormed around to release his anger so he wouldn't end up punching the nearest breathing thing, which usually was Reid. He saw Reid trying to hide the hurt he felt, but his bright eyes betrayed him.

Caleb blew him a bitter kiss and stepped into his shoes, leaving the room and leaning on the wall outside the door. He was torn. There was the obvious half of him that wanted Reid, wanted his body and only his. However, there was another part of him that truly still believed every word he'd said. That angry side was usually the one that won over his conscience and he knew it. Sighing, he looked to the door and imagined Reid on the other side, laying across his bed. If Tyler knew what they did, he'd probably hate the both of them and renounce himself from the brotherhood. Pogue wouldn't care, but the youngest member was supposed to look up to Caleb. His pride and leadership was more overpowering than his sexual needs side and he pushed from the wall, walking away.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love,  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up.  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams,  
Is there anyone out there, cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe.  
Is there anyone out there, cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe._

The next few weeks, Caleb had gone back to playing normal leader boy and Reid had carried on like usual around the gang. They hadn't met since the night in Reid's dorm. Caleb still noticed the spark that Reid's eyes held every time his own locked with them. He could see the pain and want there, but Reid covered it with his rebellion. Reid pushed his luck, knowing that the game was probably over for good. Caleb's anger was building every day and he often went home and threw things, having to Use moments of his life as he called the power to him to repair the damages.

One Friday night, he went home and finding himself alone, grabbed the nearest breakable object and launched it at the wall, feeling only slightly better when the glass shattered. Looking at the broken shards, he suddenly thought of cutting Reid and immediately remembered the night he'd used the belt on him. He felt blood rushing through his head and lower as he got really horny.

"Fuck. This." He yelled, kicking the wall angrily. He was about to go and make himself comfortable with a bottle of lotion and a box of tissues, but the doorbell rang.

"Caleb, please don't yell at me." Reid said as soon as Caleb opened the door. Caleb pulled him in, knowing why he was there. He didn't even make Reid suffer through any explanation before meeting his lips. He kissed him hard and dominatingly. He felt Reid relax against him and pulled back less than an inch. He rested his forehead on Reid's and looked into the bright eyes.

"The deal's still on." He said softly, knowing that he didn't want any type of commitment. Reid nodded shortly.

"No strings attached." He stated definitely. "Hey, sorry about that night. I should never have said anything." Caleb couldn't accept his apology, knowing that he wouldn't be able to say the apologies that he should. Instead, Caleb met his lips again.

"Come on." He ordered gently, leading Reid to the couch. He couldn't wait enough to get up to his bedroom. He shoved Reid down and began to make out with him, hands stripping the clothes off of both of them. He rubbed all of the spots that he knew made the boy squirm and kissed and bit all over his chest. He sucked on Reid's hipbone and Reid couldn't keep still. Caleb finally stood him up and led him to the edge of the couch. He pushed his legs apart and admired the boy's ass, purple bruise spots and all. His muscles were tight and Caleb couldn't resist running his hands over Reid's naked body. Reid shivered a bit and Caleb decided to take control of him.

Caleb pushed Reid's shoulders so he fell half forward. Reid balanced his weight on his feet and held the armrest tightly to brace himself. Caleb rubbed his back and kept him bent in front of him, even though Reid tried to wiggle out of his grip. He held Reid's side with one hand and slowly pressed inside the hot caverns of Reid's body. Reid began to breathe harder and press back into Caleb. Caleb rammed Reid until he cried out his name in almost three parts. He knew that Reid was seeing stars and his own eyes were screwed shut as he began to lose the feeling in his limbs. Only one part of him mattered right now and that part felt like it was about to explode from the pressure building there. Reid came in one long movement, collapsing forward on the couch. Reid's name escaped Caleb's lips as he pulled out of the boy, cumming over Reid's tight skin, making the boy moan.

_Is there anyone out there? Cause its gettin' harder and harder to breathe._

Caleb pulled Reid up and spun him around so they were face to face. He held the boy tightly in his arms, feeling the sweating, warm body against every inch of his. He could feel every bone and every muscle and it drove him crazy. The blood was rushing back to his limbs and his vision was starry. He held Reid close, and felt the strong swimmer's arms wrap around his waist as he balanced his weight against Caleb.

They stood there for a while, until Caleb's breathing returned to normal. He pulled away from Reid, looking him in the eyes. Reid didn't need to be told, he let go of Caleb and went about searching out his clothes. Caleb sighed and fell back on the couch, holding a pillow over his face. He had about a minute and a half to decide if he wanted Reid to stay here. As much as he wanted the blonde to come back to his arms, he wanted to be alone.

"Later, Caleb." Reid said, walking out the door on shaky legs. Caleb threw the pillow and watched the door close behind the blonde. He sighed. Sitting up, he called up the power once again, because he didn't want to get up and find his clothes. His chest literally hurt as he pulled his clothes on. He knew that it wasn't supposed to hurt this much to let someone go after just another fuck, but what hurt him more was that part of him that really didn't care.

--  
Well? Did you like it? I know I started about every paragraph with 'Caleb', but it is Caleb-centric.

Please review? I'd appreciate it.

You can check out my other Covenant fic, _Losing Control_, if you like Reid/Tyler slash. I'm also thinking about making a Tyler-centric or Reid-centric companion piece to this. I'd like it to also be a songfic. Any ideas?

Thanks, Till next time,  
-J X


End file.
